Evince
| released = | discontinued = | frequently_updated = Don't remove this - it makes single release dates for GNOME software | programming language = | operating system = Linux, Solaris, BSD, other Unix-like, Windows | platform = | size = | language = | status = | genre = Document viewer | license = GNU General Public License | website = }} Evince ( ) is a document viewer for PDF, PostScript, DjVu, TIFF, XPS and DVI designed for the GNOME desktop environment. The developers of Evince intended to replace the multiple GNOME document viewers with a single and simple application. The Evince motto sums up the project aim: "Simply a Document Viewer". GNOME has included Evince since the release of GNOME 2.12 in September 2005. It is written mainly in C, with a small part (the code that interfaces with poppler) written in C++. A large number of Linux distributions include Evince as the default document viewer including Ubuntu, Fedora and Linux Mint. Evince is free and open-source software subject to the requirements of the GNU General Public License version 2 or later. History Evince began as a rewrite of GPdf, which its support programmers had started to find unwieldy to maintain. Evince quickly surpassed the functionality of GPdf and replaced both GPdf and GGV in the September 2005 release of GNOME 2.12. Evince is included on the VALO-CD, a collection of "all the best Windows programs".VALO-CD programs, retrieved 24 February 2012 Features Evince incorporates an integrated search that displays the number of results found and highlights the results on the page. Users can optionally display (in the left sidebar of the viewer) thumbnails of pages to assist in page navigation within a document. When documents support indices, Evince gives the option of showing the document index for quickly moving from one section to another. Evince can show two pages at a time, left and right, and offers full-screen and slide-show views. Evince allows the selection of text in PDF files and allows users to highlight and copy text from documents made from scanned images, if the PDF includes OCR data. Evince used to obey the DRM restrictions of PDF files, which may prevent copying, printing, or converting some PDF files, however this has been made optional, and turned off by default in gconf.PDF printing restrictions "The document viewer overrides this restriction by default"Bug 305818 - allow the user to override document restrictionsDRM protected PDF filesOkular, Debian, and copy restrictions Supported document formats Evince supports many different single and multi-page document formats:wiki.gnome.org/Apps/Evince/SupportedDocumentFormats ;Built-in support * PDF using the Poppler backend * PostScript using the Ghostscript backend. The Windows package of Evince ships with a copy of Ghostscript's libgs version 8, so no external Ghostscript installation is needed on that platform. * Multi-Page TIFF * DVI * DjVu using the DjVuLibre backend * OpenDocument Presentation when built with the --enable-impress option * Images (currently included as a toy, but needs work) * CBR, CBZ, CB7 (Comic Book Archive file) ;Optional support * XPS ;Possible or planned support * Microsoft PowerPoint using libpreview (currently alpha-quality) * MS Word * OpenDocument * AbiWord Päkeijs The following packages will be upgraded: * evince * evince-common * libevdocument3-4 * libevview3-3 Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main evince amd64 3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libevdocument3-4 amd64 3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libevview3-3 amd64 3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main evince-common all 3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2 kB Instoliŋ Preparing to unpack .../evince_3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking evince (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2) over (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libevdocument3-4_3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libevdocument3-4 (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2) over (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../libevview3-3_3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libevview3-3 (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2) over (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.1) ... Preparing to unpack .../evince-common_3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2_all.deb ... Unpacking evince-common (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2) over (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.1) ... Setiŋ Setting up libevdocument3-4 (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2) ... Setting up libevview3-3 (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2) ... Setting up evince-common (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2) ... Setting up evince (3.10.3-0ubuntu10.2) ... Si osou * PDF softwär dè list Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * * Evince Wiki Category:Free PDF readers Category:PostScript Category:Free software programmed in C Category:Office software that uses GTK+